More precisely, the invention relates to a drum brake comprising a support plate, first and second shoes slidably mounted on the support plate and each one comprising a web and a rim, each rim having, opposite the drum, a face bearing a friction lining; a hydraulic actuation device, capable of acting on a first end of the web of each shoe to press its friction lining against the drum; a first spacer of variable length arranged between the shoes in the vicinity of the first end of their respective webs, to determine the separation of these shoes; a bearing component secured to the support plate and capable of acting as a bearing face for the second end of the web of each shoe; and a mechanical actuation device.